Computing devices have become commonplace in many areas of our lives. Given the number of computing devices available to us, it is oftentimes desirable to have two computing devices communicate with one another. However, situations can arise in which some parts of a computing device are trusted to receive data via communication with another device, yet other parts of the computing device are not trusted to receive such data. Allowing such communication but keeping data from parts of the computing device that are not trusted to receive the data can be difficult, leading to user dissatisfaction with their devices.